Scent of a Seductive Fairy
by hiddenfeather
Summary: A mystirious man invaded Fiore with his weird magic which turns everyone wild and kissed anyone. Like a dangerous Love Virus. Lets Look on how Fairytail will react on this
1. Chapter 1: Erza x Juvia

**Warning: This story is Rated M and contains yuri lemons. Just to be clear, Fairytail is obviously not mine.**

 **Note: This chapter is all about Erza x Juvia .**

The night was peaceful and quiet as a sea. Everyone is now sleeping softly. The Fairytail guild was covered with silence and broken bottles of beer were left lying on the floor. Everything seems to be fine but little that did they know that a dangerous entity was making its way to the very same place that they prefer to call as home.

Morning came by and everyone was already up except for Erza. The noise of natsu and grey's nonsense fight woke her up.

"Would …..you…stop…..that!" Erza shouted as she transformed with her Heavens wheel armor.

"Er…za, goo…d mor…ning.." Natsu and Grey was trembling with fear as they turned their heads on the Red haired mage.

Natsu and Grey were sent flying by Erza's attack but her mood was changed when Lissana burst out from the Guild's door.

"Everyone! We have a big problem!" Lissana cried for help.

Everyone went outside and were surprised as soon as their eyes caught a glimpse of all what was happening. They can't believe their own eyes as they watch every townspeople kissing each other.

"What the heck?! " Erza exclaimed.

"Stop this nonsense!" Natsu roared.

Everyone stopped and looked at them strangely.

"What is happening here?" Erza asked one of the girls who they caught kissing each other.

Neither of the girls replied instead they all went inside their houses pulled each other's partner.

"When I came here, Everyone were kissing each other just like that" Lissana explained.

A few seconds later, a man wearing a red mask with a red cloak appeared out of nowhere.

"Like my show?" he said.

"What kind of magic is this?" Erza asked with authority and transformed into her black wing armor.

"Well, I really am not good at talking. How about I give you guys a free taste? " A magic circle appeared at everyone's ground and burst out a red light.

Everyone was hit by the mysterious magic but nothing seems to happened.

"What kind of joke is thi.." Erza asked as the weird man disappeared before their eyes.

The day ended and some of the guild members went asleep already except for Erza, Juvia, Lucy, Lissana, Natsu , Happy and Grey and makarov, their guild master. They were still thinking about that masked man.

"We need to catch that guy and put a stop to these ridiculous events" Erza said, sitting on the table with her legs crossed.

"But how and we still don't know that man's magic" Lucy explained, wearing her sleeping clothes.

" Nah! We just need to burn him into ashes!" Natsu replied as he ate the fried chicken leg.

"You never changed did you?natsu" Grey grinned

"Do you want to get beaten again? Huh?! Grey" Natsu pointed his burning fist at the Ice mage.

"And since when I got beaten?" Grey boasted.

The two mages fought again like always.

"Well, I think it will be better if we can just skip this and continue tommorow" Makarov requested.

"I think you are right. Good night Guys" Erza went to her room and waved her hands.

Erza directly went to her room and changed clothes using her magic. After a few minutes, Someone knocked on the door.

"Wait a sec." Erza said with a low tone, obviously sleepy.

It was Juvia. She was still wearing her regular clothes.

"What are you doing at this time of nig..!" Erza's words was cut by Juvia as she kissed Erza deeply.

Juvia pushed Erza to the wall and continued kissing the red mage.

Juvia was shocked on Juvia's sudden action. She knew that Juvia loves grey but this is ridiculous. Erza pulled away from the kissed and asked, "What are you doing Juvia?!".

"Juvia knows that you know that Erza also wants this" Juvia kissed Erza once again.

Erza can no longer resist her kiss so she went along with it. She responded to Juvia's kisses and did the same thing. She kissed Juvia passionately until Juvia wrapped her tonue unto Erza's mouth. The Red haired mage's left hand held Juvia's head while her left hand slowly went down to the water mage's upper thigh.

"uhmm….ahmm" juvia moaned as she pushed Erza to her bed.

The blue haired mage stripped all of her clothes until her underwear and bra were the only thing left. She slowly crawled on Erza's slender body and continued kissing.

Erza stripped all her clothes including her undergarments.

"So you want this huh? Then .." Erza said as she flipped juvia's body on the bed.

Erza kissed Juvia deeply and slid her two fingers to Juvia's inside.

"Ah ah ah uhm.. ahm.. Erza More please!" Juvia moaned

Juvia held Erza tight as the red mage thrusts her fingers faster.

Erza's tongue kissed juvia's neck and did everythin all over aain until the sun rises..

Too bad Juvia did not managed take her turn because erza was too aggressive. XD

 **Note:**

 **The masked man on this story is just fan madeXD**

 **If you have any suggestions, don't hesitate to tell me**

 **Hiddenfeather signing out**


	2. Chapter 2 : Wendy x Chelia

**Warning: This story contains yuri scenes (Rated M). Fairytail is obviously not mine.**

 **Note: I wrote about Wendy x Chelia because someone suggested it and I find them cute and good for each other.**

After the masked man's mysterious attack, Wendy started to feel weird. She can't stop thinking dirty thoughts about the guild's female members. So she decided to take a walk on the streets to cool her head a little. As she walked down the streets, she saw countless people kissing each other.

"I think this is the effect of that man's magic but what did he want from us and from Fiore?" Wendy asked herself.

Her mind was thinking so deep that she bumped into the Sky god slayer, Chelia. Wendy can't help but look at her from head to toe, noticing the mage's slender body.

"what's up Wendy?" chelia greeted cheerfully.

Wendy did not respond. She was stunned at how bigger chelia's chest than her.

"Wendy? Are you alright?" Chelia repeated.

"Oh yeah yeah. I'm okay" She finally replied.

"Did you saw a masked guy around here?" Wendy added as she stares at Chelia's pretty eyes.

"No. I did not. Do you know what is happening around here? What happened to these people?" Chelia started to get worried.

Once again, wendy did not respond instead she kept staring at chelia's neck.

"Wendy! Are you really alright? How about we go somewhere more private to continue this conversation?"

"wait what?! Wait!" Wendy's right hand was pulled by Chelia.

The two mage directly went towards Chelia's dorm.

"So what really happened around here Wendy?" Chelia asked with a low tone.

"I don't really understand but a masked …" Wendy stopped speaking when she saw Chelia's red lips.

"Wendy?! Snap out of it!" Chelia shouted.

"Chelia…. I want to tell you something" Wendy slowly said.

Chelia held wendy's left hand and replied, "You can trust me, I am your friend after all"

"I love you" Wendy suddenly leaned her head to chelia and kissed her.

"Wai..!" Chelia was shocked at wendy's sudden actions and pulled away from the kiss.

"Wait! What are you doing?" She asked as she held Wendy's shoulders.

The young dragon slayer ignored her and continued kissing her lips but this time she started using her tongue.

"uhmm!" Chelia couldn't breath and resisted from the kiss.

"Wendy?! What has is happening to you?!" She started shouting.

"so you didn't like it. . . ." Wendy frowned as her eyes started to shed tears.

"I don't mean it like that" Chelia tried to comfort the little mage.

Wendy was going to cry until Chelia kissed her on the lips passionately.

"Do you really want that so badly?" Chelia asked with a seductive tone.

Wendy nodded and removed her clothes. She started to kiss Wendy on the lips with her tongue and slid her hands on Wendy's thigh, making its way at the mage's underwear.

"uhmm.." Wendy moaned as the two mage wrapped their tongue at each other.

Wendy pushed Chelia on the bed and tried to remove the Sky god slayer's panty.

"wendy…" Chelia continued kissing her partner and held her tight.

Chelia felt Wendy's hands sliding to her legs and thrusts two fingers into her.

"wait wendy, Wait ! ah ah uhm.. ahmm.. " Chelia tried to cover her mouth to stop the sound of her moan.

Wendy's tongue licked chelia's neck and started caressing her breasts.

"uhmmm… Wendy this …ahmm.. is too … ah uhm…much" Chelia tried to stop Wendy but the young mage started to get a little aggressive. She wanted to push wendy but her body was starting to get weaker. Wendy thrusts her fingers faster and started removing Chelia's upper clothing. Her tongue licked slowly down to Chelia's body and started to lick Chelia's inside.

Chelia held wendy's head and started to moan loader which she failed to stop.

"Ah ah ahm uhm ah ah ah Wendy , I love you" Chelia moaned.

Chelia flipped her partner unto the bed and made her turn. She removed Wendy's underwear and thrust her two fingers faster and wrapped her tongue into her mouth.

"ah uhm ah ah more Chelia please ah uhm" Wendy moaned and requested for more.

Chelia went down and licked Wendy's inside while the blue haired mage moaned louder, feeling her lover's tongue.

"ah ah ah uhm ah" Wendy moaned

Unfortunately, the two mage forgot to lock the door. Carla walked down the hallway and heard loud moans from a room nearby. She tried to peek a little and saw Chelia licking wendy's inside.

Carla closed the door and blushed.

Meanwhile that night, a masked man lurks around the streets , smiling.

"That time is near…"

 **Note:**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter**

 **If you have suggestions, I am an openbook.**

 **HiddenFeather signing out!**


	3. Chapter 3: Lissana x Lucy x Levy

**Warning: Fairytail is not mine and just to remind you this is a Rated M with yuri lemon contents.**

 **Do not read if you hate it. This is a Lissana x Lucy x Levy fanfic. Meaning, a threesome between the three L's.**

It was another hot day for the kingdom of fiore and as the word literally states, it was another hot romantic day. Everyone did not change, they kept kissing one another none stop. Some fairytail members have been dispatched to fix this problem but it looks like no one manage to find a single solution.

"This is not good. We need to find that man immedietly" makarov uttered.

"but how master? " Grey replied as he ate the chicken leg .

"yeah but by the way, where is Lucy and the others? I did not saw them this morning" Cana asked.

Meanwhile in Lucy's room, Levy woke up and saw Lissana and lucy sleeping naked beside her. The script mage blushed, "What happened last night?"

Flashback...

The three female mages burst from the door kissing one another. Lucy and Levy was kissing passionately while Lissana was licking Levy's neck from the back, her hands holding the script mage's waist and started to slide upward as they entered Lucy's room. Lucy stopped and locked the door.

"uhmm...hmmm " Levy started making out with the white haired mage.

"When did all of these kissing started? " Lucy said , catching the two girl's attention.

Levy and Lissana sat on the bed and started staring at each other.

"uhmm... I don't remember. The last thing that I know was you two kissing me" Levy said as her hands slide towards Lissana's thigh who was wearing a blue mini pants with white sleeveless undershirt.

"It felt weird but I who cares" Levy added and leaned towards lissana and kissed her. The two started making out again with Levy on top of lissana. Levy slid her hands into Lissana's undershirt and started lifting it up. The white haired mage wrapped her hands unto her lover's neck. Levy removed Lissana's top clothes including her bra and then slid her tongue down from her lips to her neck.

"uhhhh mmm" Lissana moaned as she tried to remove Levy's top but failed several times because of the pleasure given by Levy.

"you two looks like you don't care at all well that's fine by me" Lucy stripped all of her clothes including her bra and panty and pushed Levy on the bed and laid on top of her. The yellow haired mage started kissing the script mage, wrapping her tongue around hers. Lissana went on levy's legs and removed her pants slowly. As Levy enjoyed her lesbian make out with Lucy, she felt Lissana's tongue sucking on to her insides.

"wait...uhmmm..sto...ppp...Liss...ah...ahh...hmm...uhmm" Levy moaned louder , she wanted to tell Lissana to pause for a little while but her mouth was still busy making out with Lucy.

Levy wrapped her hands on Lucy's neck and felt the pleasure all over her body. It took five minutes before the three girls finally changed their position. Lucy pulled away from the kiss and looked at Levy curiously.

"Levy, Can you keep up? You look... I don't know... not your usual self ?" Lucy asked as she saw levy kept moaning from Lissana's tongue.

"why are you stopping? Let's keep going.." Levy said seductively as she lifted Lucy from the other side of the bed and got on top of her.

The blue haired mage stripped her top clothes and unclasped her bra and kissed lucy on her neck. On the other hand, Lissana crawled on the bed and and thrusted her two fingers into Lucy's insides while her lips were busy kissing the celestial mage's waist.

"uhm...ah..ah..ah...ah...uhmmm... keep going! More! Ah ah ah!" Lucy moaned

Levy slid down lucy's body and started licking from her cleavage to her nipples while her right hand was busy touching her other breast. Lucy made her move. She touched Lissana's left cheek and kissed the white haired mage using her tongue.

The three mage kept going until the clock strikes 12. They kept making turns until the sun came up...

 **Thats another chapter guys.**

 **Hope you liked it.**

 **Thanks for reading and if you have any suggestions , you are welcome..**

 **Till next time..**

 **Hiddenfeather over and out**


	4. Chapter 4: Kagura , Yukino , Jenny rape

**Warning: This story includes yuri lemons (RATED M). This chapter will include group sex so don't read if you hate it**

It has been a week since the seductive magic was cast down to everyone. The Fairytail members were still looking for the culprit but ailed several times. It seems that the masked man was not in Fiore. Makarov and the other members were having a meeting at the guild but little did they know that the magic already infected the other guilds . 

On the other hand, Quatro Cerberus, Pegasus ,Lamia Scale and Mermaid heel were all invited on the Sabertooth's guild. All members were required to go because of some unexplained emergency. Some mages thought it was a trap that sabertooth might be plotting but were forced to go since their guild master ordered them so. 

"I could feel something strange around here" Kagura uttered as her eyes danced around the guild's hall. 

"Lets just get on with this meeting and go home" Milliana replied as she crossed her legs on the table.

Kagura noticed yukino and the wild four from Quarto Cerberus going up stairs so she decided to follow them.

"Why would Yukino hang out with these guys especially Quatro puppy? " She asked herself.

As she set foot on the second room from the stairs, she heard yukino moaning and Rocker's voice saying, "Yes! That's it ! Keep sucking it!". She opened the door slightly and saw Rocker and Warcry thrusting their cocks into Yukino.

"uhmmm…please ….stop.. someone help…ahmm..uhmm" Yukino uttered difficultly as she sucked Rocker's cock and feel Warcry's cock thrusting into her butt.

She wanted to burst inside the room and save her but somehow, she can't move her body, She was somehow stunned from some kind of magic.

"can't you go any Faster than that?!" Rocker complained as he held Yukino's head tightly and forced her mouth into his cock.

"Are you talking to me? Well, that I can do for you!" Warcry howled like a wolf and thrust his cock faster inside her.

"Wild Four!" Rocker and Warcry shouted.

"Hey! When are we going to take our turn? You might break that lady" Jager told the two of them.

"yeah! His right! I cannot wait anymore! " Semmes agreed

After a few seconds, something pushed Kagura inside causing the door to open widely. The whole room was covered with silence and everyone were staring at her.

"Well! Well! It's Kagura! Why are you here?" Nobarly asked with a violent tone.

"You must stop this at once or I'll kill all of you!" Kagura shouted as she drew her sword .

Unfortunately, her body started to pause again and her hands begun to shiver.

"Guys! Look she is shivering and her face is red. It looks like we got our girl for the night. Am I right? Jagger? Semmes?" Nobarly added.

Jager and Bobarlynodded and started to walk towards her. A viscous smile started to appear on their faces as Nobarly closed the door slowly. He put his eyes on Kagura's butt and caressed her butt with his right hand.

"Hey stop that!" Kagura shouted and was surprised when Jager held her cheek. The tall man kissed her passionately, forcing his tongue inside her mouth.

"uhmmm!" Kagura can't utter a word because of Jager's mouth.

Jager stood up and pulled her into the bed while Nobarly stripped of his clothes including his pants and underwear. Kagura laid on the bed helplessly. She cannot do anything but taste jager's filthy mouth while Nobalty started taking her pants off. Her legs tried to resist but she failed. The same goes to her underwear, her right arm tried to pull her panty up but her hands where shivering so she cannot do anything but watch as Nobarly took her underwear off. After a few of these actions, he started insert her cock inside Kagura and thrusts it like a dog with his tongue out. 

"ah ah ah uhmmm… ah ah please stop!" Kagura moaned and tried to stop them but the two guys were flying like a wild animal.

Jager stopped kissing her lips, giving Kagura a chance to breath some air. Unfortunately, Jager's true motives were to strip his clothes off and stood up on the bed and knelt slightly with kagura facing his cock. He forced the pretty girl's mouth with her large cock.

"uhmm..uhmm!...uhm!...uhm!" Kagura moaned, tears started to fell from her eyes.

Yukino looked at her with pity and yelled, "Stop this! You already have me! Just let her go!". Her sweet words were stopped when Rocker's cock forced itself inside her mouth.

"I can't do that young Lady. One girl isn't enough to pleasure us. Just enjoy the show and I am sure you are starting to feel it." Rocker replied.

Meanwhile, Jenny were passing by the second floor and heard some loud moans. She opened the room where she heard the familiar voices and was shocked when she saw Kagura and yukino getting pummeled by the quarto Cerberus members. She wanted to scream but failed when someone knocked her out from the back.

When she opened her eyes, Semmes was forcing her cock inside her as she was pummeled into the wall. Her clothes were torn apart and her underwear were lying on the floor.

"Sto..!" Her voice were cut by Semmen's sudden kiss.

The room were covered with loud moans and soft sobs as the five male mages tore the dignity of the three female mages.

Jenny glanced her eyes around the room and still cannot believe her eyes.

Semmes' tongue slid down towards her neck while his hands groped the hot mage's butt. The yellow haired mage were stunned and do nothing but felt the pleasure. 

"uhmmm...Ah...ah..ah" Jenny moaned loudy.

The quatro puppy were suprised to hear her loud moans. They expected her to cry and stop her moans as best as she could like the two girls were doing but it looks like they were wrong. 

"It looks like you got a hot one Semmes" Rocker said as she pushed Yukino to the wall. The white haired mage were lifted up to the wall by her legs wrapped around Rocker's waist. He tore yukino's clothes apart and sucked on her nipples like a baby. She kept moaning from the pleasure as she felt his cock inside him.

"AH! AH! AH! AH! AH!" Yukino moaned louder.

"Hey yukino. Do you have a crush on Sting? just curious" Warcry asked the poor girl getting pummeled on the wall.

Yukino replied nothing but moaned louder..

"Well it looks like she is outta her mind" he added.

On the other hand, Jager and Nobarly decided to switch position. Jager forced her cock inside the black haired girl and thrusted it slow to Fast while Nobarly slid a knife on her clothes and tore it apart seductively.

"Let's have fun here kagura" he groped her breast like a maniac and licked from her neck to her cleavage and sucked her nipples.

"Ah AH Ah AH AH! ah uhmmm ah mo...o...re..." Kagura moaned louder.

"That's unexpected. At first, you were begging for me to stop and now your asking for me? Well, take this!" Jager thrusts as fast as he could and cum inside her.

"Oh Oh Oh ah ah AH AH aHHHH! ahh! wa...Wait! You're going to break me! Wa..it..AHHHHHH! AHHHHH!" Kagura moaned , trying to stop Jager's merciless actions.

Semmes laid Jenny on the floor while kissing passionately using their tongue. He inserted his cock inside her again but this time, a lot faster.

"AH HA AH AH Ah uhm!" jenny moaned and was shocked when Warcry pushed her cock inside her mouth, positioned like a wild dog.

The room were now full of loud moans. All of them forced themselves inside the female mages until the sun comes up.

Meanwhile, Erza and Wendy decided to go to the meeting but went a little late. They were shocked when they saw all of the guild members kissing each other. 

**Notice: Hope you enjoy it guys!**

 **The next chapter will be hotter because we will be showing all guild members .( Well, atleast the hottest ones)**

 **if you have any suggestions, I am an open book.**

 **till next time! Hiddenfeather over and out!**


	5. Chapter 5: Lissana x Makarov

**Warning: Fairytail is obviously not mine and this is rated M . Do not read if you hate it.**

 **Note: this is a Makarov x Lissana lemon. kinda unique isn't it? Well anyway, just enjoy it. After all, our fellow fairytail members are having a hard time solving this problem but at the same time , they are enjoying it. Some of them, I think?**

* * *

Fiore's sweet nights were full of moans since the seductive magic was cast. You can hear a lot of moans and bed shaking sounds wherever you take a walk. A lot of guild masters have been solving the problem but it seems there was no other choice but to find the culprit.

"Gramps where's Erza and wendy? I thought they were here?" Natsu asked after he tugged the door open.

Makarov was sitting on his desk , writing something.

"I sent them to the guilds' meeting. I am currently busy right now so I asked them to go for me" Makarov replied without looking at Natsu.

"Okay Gramps. Suit yourself" Nastu were going to close the door when Lissana appeared.

" Oh hi Lissana " Natsu greeted as he walked away.

Lissana glanced to natsu and turned again to the guild master.

"uhmm… master I want to confess something" Lissana uttered slowly.

`Makarov turned to face the young mage and noticed that she was blushing. He sighed and said, "what is it?". Lissana paused for a few second and confessed, "Lucy, Levy and I had sex last night. I think this is all because of that magic".

Lissana was relieved that their master wasn't surprised. Makarov inhaled and sighed again, "I already knew that Lissana. I even caught Mirajane and Evergreen doing each other"

"and to tell you the truth, I am not sure that I am safe from the magic either." The old man added as he walked towards the door and locked it.

"master, what are you trying to …" Lissana stepped away from him and leaned to the wall.

Makarov took his shirt off and touched her right cheek.

"Don't be afraid. You're not the first one to do this with me " he said.

The white haired mage was starting to get scared pulled his hands away from her face.

"What are you talking ….abo….about?" Lissana's voice was shivering.

"I already did this with Kinana so just enjoy it" makarov kissed her directly to the lips and lifted down the lace of her sleeveless undershirt to the side of her shoulder.

"UHM!" Lissana wanted to push his master away but he was too strong.

Makarov forced his tongue inside her mouth and slid his left hand inside her shirt.

"uhmm! Hmm!" Lissana was still resisting his master's tongue. She cannot believe that he of all people would do this to her.

The old man's tongue started to lick her neck wildly and his hand were already groping her breasts. She was already crying and begging his master for mercy but he was too occupied to hear her.

"Master please! Snap out of it!" she cried.

The guild master was standing at the bed that was why he can reach Lissana's neck. After a few minutes groping the poor girl's breast, he pulled Lissana's body to the bed and stripped off his pants, revealing her huge cock despite her master's size.

"master …. Your cock is too large for me. Please don't.." Lissana begged as tears started falling from her cheeks.

"Don't worry Lissana, I will take care of you." Makarov enhanced his cock's size and inserted it slowly inside Lissana's mouth.

"uhm! Hmmm! Hmmm!" Lissana couldn't do anything but swallow his cock.

Makarov was facing Lissana's mini pants and pulled it off her. Lissana tried to hold her panty's lace in order to prevent his master's intention but he was just too strong. After taking her panty off, he licked the poor girl's crotch and then inside her vagina. She can't do anything but swallow his cock and moan.

Makarov started to thrust his cock faster and faster until he spilled his milk inside her which she swallowed.

"UhmmmM!" Lissana moaned.

Makarov decided to change position and faced lissana. He was still on top of her when he spread her legs and grew his whole body big as an elephant.

She felt his master's cock touching her crotch but there was something wrong. She could feel her master's weight on top of her and noticed that his master was larger than before.

"master don't... that won't" Lissana's words were cut when he inserted his cock slowly inside her.

"AH!...AH!...AH!...ah!" Lissana's moan was gettin louder than before. She closed her mouth using her two hands to prevent other guild members to hear her moans.

After a few seconds, Lissana felt his master's cock was getting faster and faster every second.

"AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! Ah! maste... AH! AH! master! aH AH! I might ...AH!...AH!...break!" She moaned louder then before. Her hands cannot stop her loud moans any longer. She gripped on the bed sheet tightly and moaned.

"AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! uhm! ah! master! I...Ah! am AH AH! cumming" Lissana moaned and spilled her milk.

"That's it my child. Then lets take this to the climax" the old man uttered like a wild animal.

"Ah! AH Ah! climax?! Ah! AH! no! ah ah ahm ahm ah! wait" Lissana moaned again.

"I might Ah! Ah! ah! ah! get ah! AH! pregnant!" she begged but the old man was too occupied to hear her.

Makarov went faster and faster and cum inside her.

"AH!" Lissana moaned .

A few minutes had passed, Makarov wore his clothes again and paused for a minute as he heard the door's creaking sound. Mirajane was already standing infront of the door.

"Master! not this again?! you cannot do this every night?! and you screwed my sister this time" Mirajane was very furious, staring at her naked sister lying on the bed helplessly.

The Fairytail guild master snapped out of it and saw his child lying on her bed."Not again!" he whispered.

* * *

 **Note:**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **if you have any suggestions, don't be shy.**

 **till next time,**

 **hiddenfeather over and out!**


	6. Chapter 6: Wendy x Bacchus

**Warning: Fairytail is not mine and this story includes lots of Rated M scenes so don't read if you don't want to.**

 **Note: This chapter's victim will be wendy and as usual, quatro cerberus will be here. especially Bacchus. (Bacchus x Wendy)**

* * *

After having a serious conversation with their guild master, Erza and wendy were ordered to attend the emergency guilds' meeting. Erza stood infront of the door and tugged the door open. She couldn't believe her own eyes, everyone were having sex. Some of them were having sex on the table, some were kissing on their chair while the others were lying on the floor naked.

"STOP!" Erza yelled and caught everyone's attention.

"What is happening here? I cannot believe you did all of these? Especially you Minerva" Erza shouted.

Everyone blushed and walked away. Minerva can't look straight at Erza's eyes because of embarrassment.

"hey, Milliana where's Kagura?" she asked milliana who was putting her clothes back.

"I Just came here with her but after a few minutes, she just disappeared." Milliana replied.

"Maybe she's in the second floor. I will go there and look for her" Wendy run quickly upstairs without waiting for Erza' reply.

"wait wendy" Erza tried to stop her but as soon as she looked back, she was gone.

Wendy went upstairs and heard a few moans from a certain room. She slowly stepped towards the door and opened the door slowly. Her face turned red as soon as her eyes saw Kagura giving sex with Nobarly and Jager at the same time.

"what is happening here? Kagura getting raped by the members of quarto Cerberus? This is impossible " she whispered.

Her eyes wandered around the room and noticed that Kagura was not alone, Jenny and Yukino were there too. All of them were having sex with all the members of quarto Cerberus.

"I need to tell Erza about this" wendy uttered

As soon as she turned her back, she saw bacchus and knocked her out. The moment she opened her eyes, her hands were already tied up. The first person that she saw was Bacchus sitting infront of her, his face was just an inch away from her.

"So your *gulp* awake sweetheart?" Bacchus said as he took a drink from a bottle of wine.

"What are you going to do with me?!" wendy asked with a demanding tone.

"getting to the point,ain't ya? Alright, take a look at her" Bacchus replied and moved sideward with his hands gesturing at the master's bed.

She was so surprised when she saw Chelia who was having a sexual intercourse with Goldmine. Chelia were moaning loudly, enjoying all the pleasure that she was getting."AH AH AH AH! FASTER ! AH AH!"

"Stop this at once!" Wendy tried to resist the rope but unfortunately ,she can't use her magic

"Your magic will not work in here so if I were you , just do what I want you to do" Bacchus leaned forward and kissed her. His tongue was forcing itself inside her but wendy was still resisting.

"you're not cooperating eh? Well, how about this, if you don't want your friend to get hurt , just do this with me " bacchus uttered and stripped his shirt off.

"tsk… just promise me that you will let us go after this" wendy demanded

Bacchus nodded and kissed her once again. As usual, he was still using his tongue. Wendy tried her best to go along with all of these but suddenly, he paused for a minute.

"you need to do better than that, wrap your tongue a little bit more" bacchus kissed her aain.

Wendy wrapped her tongue against his and kissed him wildly. Little did he knew that wendy was already trying to free her hands against the rope. The two of them kissed for a few minutes and suddenly, Bacchus hands groped her rear and lifted her up like a little girl.

"uhmmmm….ahmm…uhm" wendy moaned.

She wrapped her legs against his waist and continued with the hot kiss. Bacchus paused for a second but wendy leaned forward and kissed him again, keeping his eyes off the rope. Bacchus tongue slid down to her neck while her hands were groping her butt.

"uhmmmm…" Wendy moaned

Her eyes cannot help but pity Chelia who was getting goldmine's cock quickly. Chelia's legs were still wrapped around her partner and did nothing but kiss him and moan louder, "AH AH AH AH! Please! MORE! Ah ah ah! YES! YES! Ah AH!"

Tears started to fell from her eyes and whispered to herself,"you just wait chelia and I will get us both out of here". On the other hand, Bacchus other hand slowly slid through from her thigh until it was inside her mini skirt. As his hand passes by her skin, her skirt was getting lifted up at the same time. Therefore, Bacchus was starting to take her clothes off.

"uhmmm…hmm….wait…" wendy moaned as she felt his fingers thrusting inside her.

"Wai…Ah Ahm uhm ah ah ahm ah ah" The blue haired mage started to moan louder.

Bacchus tore her shirt and threw it away to the floor. Her mouth was sucking her nipples and continued thrusting her two fingers faster.

"ah ah Aah ah ah ah uhmmm ah" wendy moaned again.

Bacchus slid down her panty and threw it off. His tongue licked its way down to her vagina. He stopped using his fingers and used his tongue instead.

"Wait…AH ah aH AH AHm ah aha AHH!" Wendy was starting to feel different.

Finally her hands were free but unfortunately, she cannot move her body because it was getting weaker. Her hands held his head while her legs were now wrapped around his neck. Bacchus lifted her into the bed. She was now lying on the bed with Chelia moaning beside her.

Bacchus stripped off all his under clothes , spread wendy's legs and laid on top of her. He pushed his cock inside her and pulled it slowly. He did this repeatedly and kissed her wildly , wrapping their tongue at each other. Wendy wrapped her hands around his neck and moaned louder, "Ah AH AH AH! AH AH! AH AHm AH".Wendy could not feel anything but pleasure inside her head and body.

He paused for a minute and sat on the bed. He lifted wendy's head into her cock and forced it inside her mouth. Bacchus was surprised to feel better as he felt wendy's tongue licking his cock.

"uhmmmm" Wendy licked his cock like a lollipop.

After a few minutes feeling the young girl's tongue, she pushed her cock inside her, reaching her throat. Wendy couldn't breath because she was swallowing his huge cock. Bacchus spilled milk inside her and wendy accidentally drunk it. She coughed roughly , trying to spit his cum but she did not have the chance because bacchus pushed her on the bed and inserted his cock once again inside her.

"Ah AH AH AH AH AH!" Wendy was now moaning louder than Chelia.

"Do you want me to stop now little girl?" Bacchus uttered seductively.

Wendy shook her head and moaned, "Ah AH More please! Ah ! AH! more!".

Bacchus granted her wish and moved faster, making her moans louder, "Ah AH! yes! More! Ah Ah!".

The whole room were filled bu loud moans but on the other hand, Erza was now getting worried about wendy since she was gone too long. Titania run upstairs and encountered the man that caused all of these, the culprit who was wearing a mask.

"Hello Erza..." the masked man bowed down like a prince.

"Can you hear it? the music I liked the most" he added.

"What the?!' Erza uttered until she heard their voices...

"Ah AH AH more AH!" Kagura moaned.

"Ah AH AH! AHHHH! AH uhm AH!" jenny moaned softly.

"AHH uhmm! AH AH! AH! PLEASE! MORE! " YUKINO MOANED.

"Ah Ah ah ah ah!" Chelia moaned wildly.

"These are...!" Erza was filled with anger until she heard.,...

"AH AH! AH Ah AH! uhm! AH AH AH FASTER! " Wedny moaned.

"It can't be ...wendy.." Erza dropped her sword and knelt to the floor.

to be continued

* * *

 **Note:**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **and if you have any suggestions, don't be shy.**

 **Till next time guys,**


	7. Chapter 7: Erza x Brandish

**Warning: Fairytail is obviously not mine and this story includes some Rated M scenes including yuri lemons.**

 **Note: this chapter will all about Erza x Brandish and by the way, this story happened before they fought against Zeref and his army. I have added a little Marin x Brandish here too..**

* * *

The sun was already down when Erza woke up. She found herself lying on a bed. It looks like she slept in an inn's room but she cannot remember how she got in there in the first place so instead of breaking her mind remembering things, she decided to take a walk. She decided to go the guild but all she found was Mirajane and makarov kissing wildly. Mirajane was sitting at their guild master's lap while makarov kept sucking on her nipples. The two lovers were interrupted when she opened the door, all eyes were looking at her.

"Er…za? Uhmmm…..master…" Mirajane blushed.

She was pushing his head from her breast but he was enjoying it too much that he did not want to stop. Erza felt awkward so she decided to go to a different bar and drink there, this might help her remember things what really happened. She tugged the door open and saw a lot of drunken men who were singing like a bunch of parrots. They all stopped and continued singing like they did not saw her. She sat near the bartender and ordered red wine instead.

Her eyes wandered around the bar and noticed there were only two girls in the bar. This might look normal to everyone but if you analyze carefully, a bunch of drunken men should have raped a girl in the bar because of that magic. There were only two possible reasons for this, it's either the other girl was strong or these men weren't infected by the seductive magic.

The other girl that she was talking about was wearing a yellow cape. She was almost naked since she was only wearing a yellow bra and underwear designed by the same pattern as her cape. She decided to answer all these questions and sat beside her.

"It is a miracle that a girl like you would go to a place like this?" she uttered, tryin to start a conversation.

"Well, you are a girl too" she replied without looking at Erza. She took a sip from the bottle of wine and said, "what's your name?".

"My name is Erza Scarlet" Erza introduced herself. It looks like this girl wasn't from here.

"just call me Brandish" Brandish finally introduced herself.

Her eyes wandered from Brandish's seductive legs to her huge breast. She was beginning to feel a sexual urge around her body. She wanted to grab those breast and suck it. Her lips were as red as cherry, perfect for a wild kiss. Her eyes can't help but stare at her seductive body.

"Erza snap out of it" She whispered to herself.

Her hands were going to land on her legs until brandish stood up and walked away. Her eyes looked at hers like she was telling something to her. She decided to follow her and sneaked her back secretly. Brandish entered in an inn and went upstairs. She unlocked the door and stepped inside quietly. Erza followed her and stood infront of the door. She took a deep breath and felt a lot nervous.

"What am I doing here anyway? I better step away and leave her alone" Erza was going to step away from the door when her right arm was pulled inside the room. Titania was surprised when she felt Brandish's sweet lips. A minute ago, she was fantasizing her body and now she was kissing her.

Brandish held her cheeks and used her tongue inside Erza's. Erza pulled away from the kiss and blushed. "What what are you thinking?" Her voice was shivering because of the burning urge inside her.

"This is what you want on the first place , am I right?" Brandish asked.

"well, y..yeah" She was so nervous that she cannot say yes properly.

Brandish continued kissing her using tongue and held her head lightly, feeling her soft red hair. Erza did the same and groped her butt using her left hand. She lured the short haired girl into the bed and crawled on top of her sexy body. Brandish's cape fell on the floor as her body laid on the used her magic and changed her clothes into a sexy black bra and underwear.

"So you can use that kind of magic? How convenient" Brandish complimented.

She kissed her lips again and rubbed her thigh softly. Erza's left arm felt her skin from Brandish's thigh to her waist. She grabbed her underwear's lace and pulled it down to her feet until it fell on the far side of the bed. The two girls kissed like there was no tomorrow left for them. Their tongues wrapped around each other for half an hour.

"uhmmm….mmmmm" Brandish moaned from the kiss.

Erza pulled away from the kiss and slid her tongue from her face to her neck. Brandish held her hair tightly as she felt her lips sinking softly on her neck. Her other hand rubbed the red haired mage's skin and undo her bra.

"ahh….." Brandish moaned seductively.

Erza sat on top of her and undo Brandish's bra as well. Titania's bra fell from her shoulders and threw it on the floor. A seductive smile appeared on her face and sucked on the short haired girl's huge breast.

"ah….hmmm…." brandish was starting to enjoy the pleasure that Erza was giving.

Little did she know that her lover's hand was slowly making its way into her vagina. Erza inserted two fingers inside her slowly. "OH OH ah…Oh ah ah! ah! Ah!" Brandish moaned quite loud. She kept thrusting faster and faster until she spilled her milk.

"Oh Oh Oh AH AH AH AH AH yeah AH AH oH Oh Oh" Brandish moaned louder.

It have been an hour since they laid their bodies on the bed and erza was still thrusting her fingers inside her partner. "Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh AH AH ah I'm about to cum AH! AH" Brandish moaned loudly until she spilled her milk at last. Unfortunately , Erza was not done yet. Her tongue licked its way down her vagina and cleaned it all up using her tongue.

"Wait wait… er….za AH AH Oh…AHmmmm" Brandish moaned quite beautifully as Erza licked her milk.

Her body felt like she was feeling a lot of pleasure that her body swayed from the bed, she was now lying on the bed with her legs swaying sideways. "Erza wait…ahmmm" Brandish moaned again, feeling Erza's tongue inside her. Erza pulled away from her body and laid beside her.

"That's the best sex I had since birth " Erza laughed.

"You let me spilled my milk and now we are done already? That's not fair " Brandish uttered seductively and laid on top of her . She licked Erza's neck wildly and slid her right hand into her underwear. She pulled it from her legs and threw it away. She begun thrusting three fingers inside erza slowly. "wait bran…. AH AH oh Ha Ah AH Oh OH!" Erza started moaning loudly.

Brandish mouth sucked on her lover's huge breast and inserted her fingers faster and faster. "AH AH AH AH Oh Oh Oh Oh Ahh AH! " Erza continued moaning .

Brandish did this for almost an hour until she shifted her tongue and started licking down her vagina. She spread her red haired partner's legs and licked inside her.

"Ah AH AH AH Oh Oh AH AH AH AH AH" Erza moaned again.

Brandish inserted her three fingers once again and kissed her lover's mouth using her tongue.

"uhmmmm AHmm" Erza moaned from the kiss.

Erza pulled away from her and said, "Ah AH wait! I am about to cum AH Oh AH". She finally made her lover cum but Brandish continued kissing her. A few minutes have passed and the short haired girl stopped and laid beside her once again.

"hah hah ah hah" Erza was still breathing heavily.

"I like to do this next ti.." Her words were stopped when she saw her lover was already sleeping.

The two slept for almost eight hours and Erza was the first one to wake up. She stood up and put her clothes back on using her magic and walked away. Unfortunately, someone was sneaking at Brandish's room because Erza left the room open. A man with a weird hair went to the room and smiled, "now, it's my turn".

When Brandish opened her eyes, she saw Marin holding her legs beside his waist and thrusting her cock inside her. "Hey you! Wait! AH AH AH Oh Ah AH!" She moaned.

"Your already awake mam?" Marin uttered seductively.

"Ah AH Stop This at once!" She demanded but still, he continued thrusting his cock inside her. Brandish lifted his fingers and cast a magic spell on him, she made him small as a rat.

"You thought you could stop me?" Marin inserted his other arm inside her and thrusts it faster than before.

"Ah AH AH Oh AH! St…Stop!" Brandish moaned.

She tried to stop him but her body begun to felt weaker and weaker. Her body laid on the bed helplessly and did nothing but moaned. Brandish gripped on the bed sheet tightly and moaned again and again, "Ah AH AH AH".

Marin continued kissing her crotch and her vagina like an animal. He kept thrusting his arm for almost two hours until he added his two arms inside her.

"Ah AH AH Oh Marin! Please! Ah AH" Brandish moaned louder, begging for mercy but he was pretty occupied to hear her.

Marin did this until Brandish spilled her milk at him.

* * *

 **Note From the Author:**

 **Hello Everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and by the way,**

 **just to inform you guys, I don't do any yaoi scenes nor pairings.**

 **I'm very sorry but if you have any requests, Just tell me and I will do it for you!**

 **THanks guys and till next time, Hiddenfeather over and out!**


	8. Chapter 8: Juvia x Ichiya

**Warning: this story contains massive adult scenes , don't read if you hate it. Fairytail is not mine of course!**

 **Note: this chapter will all about Juvia x Ichiya. Enjoy!**

* * *

Fairytail have been very quiet lately because almost everyone was gone. Juvia can't help but feel a little worried for Grey. This feeling started since Grey went for a mission including the seductive magic's case. He went off without letting her know so she decided to follow him and help him with the mission.

She did not bother asking their guild master for some questions regarding the mission because the master had been very busy in his room. The weird thing about this was that she kept hearing lots of loud moans inside. Juvia decided to find him all by herself but unexpected things started to happened.

She was passing by a dark alley when somebody hit her in the head. When she opened her eyes , she found herself lying on a bed with nothing but her bra and underwear and that was not all, someone was lying on top of her. It was Ichiya from Pegasus!

"Ah AH hmmmm…. Wait! What are … AH AH AH…you doin?!" Juvia moaned.

"so you are awake my darling? Let me tell you this, I find you attracting so here we are! Simple as that" Ichiya uttered as he kept thrusting his cock inside her.

"Ah AH AH AH AH! I will Oh Hmmm…. Awfully kill you!" Juvia moaned again.

"You cannot use any magic because those chains could repel all magic inside the victim's body"

"Wha…?!" Juvia's words were cut by Ichiya's kiss.

"hmmmm!", Juvia was caught off guard when Ichiya's tongue forced its way inside her mouth.

He kept kissing her using his tongue but juvia was still resisting. His hands slid upward from her sexy thigh to her breast, it started groping it wildly like an animal. His hands passed through her bra and lifted it up, revealing her sexy nipples. His tongue licked its way into her cleavage and started licking there.

"ahmmmm…Stop! Please!...I am only devoted to Grey-sama" Juvia cried.

"do not worry my dear, Grey did this to Jenny too so just consider this revenge" Ichiya replied.

Juvia cannot believe these words. She cannot believe the fact that Grey and Jenny have already done it. She wanted to cry but something was stopping her. Ichiya started taking off her bra and sucked her nipples as much as he can while he inserted his cock inside her faster.

"Ah AH AH AH AH! " Juvia moaned again, tears started falling from her eyes.

His tongue went back to her mouth again but this time Juvia did not resisted at all instead she returned a passionate kiss as well.

"Uhmmmmm… That's it…" Ichiya whispered as he held her soft blue hair.

Juvia wrapped her legs unto his waist and moaned louder as Ichiya moved faster and faster,

"Ah AH AH AH AH Oh Oh Uhmmm" Juvia moaned.

Ichiya stood up and sat at the other end of the bed and grabbed her head, He pulled her towards his cock and forced his cock inside her mouth.

"UHmm! Hmmmm! Hmmmm uhmmm" Juvia swallowed his cock so much that she can't breath.

She cannot do anything but taste every inch of his cock. Ichiya's face gave a seductive wide smile as he enjoyed Juvia's mouth. "Ah yeah that's it faster baby! Faster baby! Yeah That's it ,men!". He started pushing her to the limits as he push his cock faster and farther to her mouth. "Uhmmmm!" juvia moaned softly.

After a few minutes, Ichiya finally spilled his milk inside her but unfortunately, he was not finish. She grabbed her legs and spread it wildly. He leaned his head into her vagina and licked it. His tongue was flicking wildly as it slowly entered her inside. "Ah AH AH Ah ohhh AH AH" Juvia gripped on the bed sheet tightly as she felt the extreme pleasure that Ichiya was giving.

"uhmmmm…ahhhhh AH AH Oh" Juvia kept moaning and moaning.

The blue haired mage finally spilled her milk into her partner's face.

"You spilled on me my dear..." Ichiya uttered.

"ahhhh hahhh huhh" Juvia was too exhausted to reply.

"Well that is okay ,men, since I am not done yet men" Ichiya added as he leaned towards her face and kissed her again.

Juvia accepted the passionate kiss and wrapped their tongue at each other. The two lovers kissed like it was the end of the world. On the other hand , Ichiya wasn't done yet. He used his perfume magic to transform his small body into a pretty muscular one.

"uhmmm mhmm" Juvia moaned from the kiss until she felt like Ichiya's body was growing larger and larger.

Ichiya paused for a minute and inserted his huge cock inside her. Juvia felt like she was about to break but she couldn't do anything because her body was too weak to move.

"Ah AH AH AH wait AH Oh Oh AH That's too big!" Juvia begged but her effort was futile.

The bed was shaking rapidly as Ichiya moved his cock faster inside her. Her hands held on his back and did nothin but rub her palms unto his muscular back.

"AAH OH Oh AHH OH AH AH! Oh!" Juvia moaned louder and louder for every second.

"Accept my love my darling , yes that's it uhmm! yes yes! keep moaning like that yes" Ichiya was getting a little rough to her as he kept moving faster and faster.

The bed broke into two because of Ichiya's actions but instead of stopping, He kept thrusting his cock inside her even though they were already lying on the floor.

"AH AH AH AH Oh Oh AH AHH! AHHH!" Juvia spilled her milk but that did not stop him, he kept going and going until tears fell on Juvia's eyes.

"Ah AHHH! AHHH! AHHH! AHHH! OHH! AHHH! AHH! AHH!" Juvia's moans were so loud that everyone in the inn could hear them.

After a few seconds, Ichiya spilled his milk the second time and finally stopped. He sat beside her and wandered his eyes around her body.

"Your body is so sexy my dear that was why I can't stop mysef. I might have spilled it inside you but don't worry if you got pregnant, I will be your husband" Ichiya said

"no..." Juvia whispered a single word despite her conditions.

Unfortunately, Ichiya was still burning with dark desires. He can't stop himself from doing her because of her sexy figure. He grabbed her and inserted his cock inside her mouth.

"Uhmmmm! hmmm..." Juvia was shocked from his sudden actions. She thought they were already done but it looks like she was wrong.

A wild smile appeared from his face and thrust his cock inside her mouth faster and faster until the poor mage passed out. Ichiya did not stop until he spilled his milk inside her the third time.

"That was the best, men. see you again , men" Ichiya said as he put his clothes back and went outside the door. Leaving juvia lyin on the floor naked.

* * *

 **Note from the author:**

 **That is all for today guys. I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **If you have any request I will gladly do it for you except that I do not write yaoi scenes. Hope you understand...**

 **till next time guys!**

 **Hiddenfeather over and out!**


	9. Chapter 9: Lucy x Virgo

**Warning: this story contains massive adult scene and please don't read if you don't like it. Fairytail is not mine guys**

 **Note: today's chapter is all about Lucy x Virgo.**

* * *

It was another seductive morning in the Fairytail guild. Kissing someone publicly was embarrassing but as each day passes by, it becomes normal to everyone. Lucy was already used to these things since she had sex with her fellow Fairytail members. Finding the culprit was not the main problem anymore because everyone cannot fight the sexual urge that they were feeling.

Lucy has been struggling for resistance against the seductive magic but her mind was too occupied on her sexual urge. It was like she wanted someone to do her. Staying at the guild cannot help her because the place was full of loud moans especially mirajane who was having sex with their guild master almost every day.

She decided to stay at her house so that she could take a break with the kisses and moans.

"Uhmm..I wonder if my celestial spirits were affected by the magic" She wondered.

She summoned Virgo and observed if she was infected by the magic. She tried some seductive questions but it did not work. Virgo stayed normal until the end.

"Maybe you guys wasn't affected by the magic" Lucy whispered.

"Mistress , something bothering you?" Virgo asked her but she didn't utter a word instead her eyes wandered around the spirits sexy body.

It took a few minutes before she uttered another word again.

"Virgo, come here" Lucy ordered her.

Virgo did what she was told and was surprised when Lucy suddenly kissed her. Instead of resisting, she accepted her master's tongue which was forcing itself inside her mouth. Lucy held her cheeks as she kissed her wildly. Lucy lured her into her bed room and pushed her body on the bed. The yellow haired mage stripped her shirt and pants and threw them into the floor while virgo changed her clothes into a black lace bra and panty. She slowly crawled backwards on the bed and leaned her head into a pillow.

Lucy crawled on top of Virgo and licked her from her thigh to her lips. Lucy's lips leaned towards her celestial spirit's lips and kissed once again.

"uhmmmmmm…" Virgo moaned from the kiss.

The room was filled with soft moans as the two girls wrapped their tongue at each other. Virgo's hands silently crawled into Lucy's back and unclasped her bra. Her bra fell on her shoulder as she leaned her lips into Virgo.

"uhmmm ….mmmm" Lucy moaned from the kiss.

Lucy's hands slid down to Virgo's waist and pulled her black underwear until it reaches her feet. Her hands run down to her spirit's vagina and thrust her two fingers inside.

"AH ….AHmmm….AHmm.." Virgo moaned softly.

Lucy's tongue went to her neck and started licking her there. Virgo can't do anything but feel her master's fingers inside her, "AH AH AH AHmmm Lucy-sama…AH" she moaned again. After a few minutes, her tongue licked its way to her cleavage and exposed her breast. Then, she sucked her nipples like a baby.

"Ah AH AH AH AHmmmm.." Virgo moaned.

The yellow haired girl added another finger inside her and inserted it rapidly. Lucy was now getting wilder than before.

"Ahhh! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH!" Virgo moaned louder and louder.

Still, Virgo did not complain and kept moaning as she felt her master's finger inside her.

"AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH!" Virgo moaned again.

Lucy's mouth did not stop sucking her breast and instead, she kept sucking it by switching from her breast. Lucy's action continued until…..

Virgo kept moaning and moaning until she felt another finger pushing inside her.

"Wait AH! AH! Master I might break if you add another finger insi..AH! AH! OH! OH!" Virgo cried for her master's mercy but Lucy can't hear her.

Lucy was already using four fingers inside her and worse, she was moving faster than before.

"AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! OH! OH! AH!" Virgo moaned louder. She gripped on the bed sheets and held tight. It took a few minutes until Virgo spilled her milk into lucy's hands.

The yellow haired mage's mou5th stopped sucking her nipples and licked its way down her vagina. She spread her spirit's legs and licked her spilled milk. Virgo's hands gripped on her master's hair and moaned softly, "AHmmm AHmm…"

Lucy paused for a minute and changed position. They faced each other vagina and licked it. Virgo removed her master's underwear and started sucking and licking while Lucy did the same.

"AH AHmmm Oh AH uhmm" Lucy moaned and licked her partner's milk.

After a few minutes, Lucy changed position again and faced her partner. Virgo lifted her master's body and lay on top of her. Lucy stared at her seductively and held her head. She pushed her head into her cleavage and let her suck her breast while Virgo's three fingers pushed inside her.

"AHH AHH! AHH! AHH! OHH! YEAH! Faster Virgo AH! AHH! AHH! OHH!" Lucy moaned loudly.

Virgo did what she was asked and thrust her fingers faster and faster.

"AH AH! AH! AH! OH! AH! AH! OH!" Lucy moaned louder and louder.

Virgo's tongue took a break from her nipples and penetrated her mouth instead. The two lovers wrapped each other's tongue wildly until Lucy's telephone rung.

"AH AH AH OH OH AH wait Virgo AH AH!" Lucy stretched her arm towards the telephone.

Lucy grabbed the telephone and leaned it towards her ear.

"Hello? Who is..!" Lucy words was cut when she felt another finger inside her. Virgo was using four fingers inside her and worse, she was moving faster and faster than before, faster than she did to her.

"AH AH AH OH AH OHH AH AH Virgo..Ah AH the telephone" Lucy called for Virgo but she did not hear her.

The telephone sprang towards the floor and then a voice appeared, "hello, Lucy. This is Cana"

"AH AH OHH OHH AH AH!" Lucy moaned louder. Her hands were gripping to the bed sheet tighter than before.

"Lucy, what are you doing? Hello? Lucy" Cana uttered.

"AH AH AH AH OHH AH AH AH OHH! AHHH AH AH AH AH " Lucy kept moaning and moaning.

Virgo's tongue went to her master's mouth and wrapped each other's tongue,

"AHH AHH UHMMMMM…AH.." Lucy moaned from the kiss.

Virgo kept pushing faster and faster until Lucy spilled her milk. The pink haired spirit's tongue went directly to her vagina and licked it, cleaning her cum.

The door opened widely and Cana appeared before them. Virgo ignored her and kept licking her master but lucy was already blushing. She was trying to stop Virgo but her spirit was holding on her legs tightly that she can't remove it.

"AHMM UHMm…" Lucy moaned.

"What are ….you …doing lucy?" Cana uttered.

* * *

 **Note from the author:**

 **hope you enjoy it guys**

 **and if you have any requests please don't hesitate to tell me.**

 **Hiddenfeather over and out!**


	10. Chapter 10: Cana x Evergreen

**Warning: this story contains massive adult scenes so don't read if you don't want to. Fairytail is not mine obviously.**

 **Note: This chapter is all about Cana x Evergreen.**

* * *

It was another weird and lonely day for Cana. All members of the Fairytail Guild were smooching everywhere except for her. She cannot help but remember that day when she saw Virgo and Lucy were doing each other. The Only thing that was keeping her relax was her bottle of beer. She even spent more time drinking in the bar than staying at the guild. Her attention was on her drink until Evergreen sat beside her.

"What are you doing here?" Evergreen asked anxiously.

"Same goes with you, what are you doing here?" Cana replied without looking at her.

"all of the guild members were so worried about you especially Lucy" the green-clothed woman replied.

"so why do she care?" Cana replied rudely.

"Are you jealous that Lucy slept with Virgo the other night?" Evergreen uttered

Cana was so surprised that she knew all about that. She felt so embarrassed with the fact that Evergreen knew that she was a lesbian. "so what?" Cana said as she looked away from her.

"I think I know how to fix that" Evergreen's tone suddenly changed. It was like she was seducing her.

"come on , Follow me.." She added as she climb upstairs with her sexy body swaying like a seductive fox.

Cana decided to follow her and found herself standing inside an empty bedroom. Her eyes wandered around the room and uttered, "so what no..!". Her words were cut by evergreen's sudden kiss. She immediately pulled away from the kiss and blushed. "What the heck are you doing?!" she shouted.

"so you don't want to? Ca..na?" Evergreen said seductively with her tongue licking her lips.

"Ah AH! AH!Cana! Wai...AH AH!" Evergreen was being for her to stop but it was futile.

It took her one hour before she stopped.

"It looks like I overdid it. I'm sorry Evergreen" Cana apologized with a low tone.

Cana remembered that moment with Lucy and Virgo again so she thought that this was the best way to get rid of it. Her lips came closer to evergreen's lips and kissed romantically. She held her cheeks like a fresh strawberry and licked their tongue at each other.

Cana's lover laid on the bed slowly as they kissed and held her brown hair softly. Evergreen's arms unclasped her bra and threw it at the floor. The brunette's tongue licked its way towards her neck and kissed it like never before.

She removed Evergreen's top and exposed her hot breast. She sucked it with her mouth and let her lover moaned softly.

"Yesssss...that's it Cana" Evergreen moaned.

Cana's other hand went downward and inserted her hand inside her underwear . She now started thrusting her two fingers slowly.

"AH AH AHmmmm Yesss,, AHhh"Evergreen moaned louder as she held tight at cana's head which was still sucking her nipples.

Cana switched from slow to fast and made her lover's moans louder and louder until the whole room was so full of moans that the people downstairs could hear them.

"AH AH AH AH! YES! AH" Evergreen moaned louder until she spilled her milk already.

Unfortunately Cana was still not done yet, She kept thrusting her fingers inside her rapidly and added another finger while her mouth went to Evergreen's mouth and started kissing it again. "uhmmmmmmm..Ahmm AH AHmmm!"

Evergreen wanted to tell Cana to stop because she was starting to get rough but the brunette could not hear her. Cana was still affected by her depression that she was putting it all to her.

"hah..ha...hah.. You think I will let you get away with this" Evergreen pushed her on the bed and laid on top of her.

"It is my turn now" Evergreen kissed her again with her tongue wrapping against hers. Cana accepted the kiss and wrapped her arms around her.

"uhmmm..." Cana moaned from the kiss.

Evergreen licked all the way from her mouth to her neck to her cleavage to her slender body and into her pants. She then pulled her pants off her and did the same to her underwear. "uhmmm..." Cana was moaning, feeling her lover's tongue all over her body.

She spread her legs and licked her vagina like a dog and inserted her tongue inside her. Cana held her hair tight and was trying to keep her moan quietly.

"uhmmm aHmmmm... Evergreen somebody might hear us.. AH ! AHMmmm! uhmm" Cana uttered but evergreen ignored her.

Cana gripped on the bed sheet and failed to resist her loud moans. She started moaning louder that the room was filled with nothing but moans.

"AH AH AH AH AH! AHmm EVER...AH uh OH AH uh AH! Green... AH AH uhmmm.." She moaned louder.

After a few minutes, cana spilled her milk into her lover's face.

"You could have warned me...let me clean this thing.." Evergreen licked away all her milk and crawled over her like a sexy cat.

"huh...huh...that was the best Evergreen" Cana uttered slowly, obviously exhausted but her partner has other things in mind.

"Who told you we are done?" Evergreen said as she leaned her lips into her. The two of them kissed again until Cana felt her fingers crawling from her thigh into her vagina.

"wait ... uhmm!" Cana paused from the kiss but she was too agressive , her lips kissed her again using her tongue without giving her a chance to speak.

Evergreen inserted three fingers rapidly inside her and repeated the process for several times.

"AH AH AH AH AH AH! AH UHMM AH" Cana moaned louder than ever.

Evergreen did this for a few hours until Cana passed out.

* * *

 **Note:**

 **Sorry for not updating for a while because I have my I.T thesis project going on but if you are going to request something I will do it for you..**

 **thanks for reading!**

 **Hiddenfeather over and out!**


	11. Chapter 11: Juvia x Panther Lily

Chapter 11: juvia x Panther Lily

 **Note: I obviously do not own fairytail.**

Several days have passed since the seductive magic outbreak , Fairytail still have no lead on where is the masked mage. Everyone in the guild was pretty occupied by pleasure. Juvia was getting bored since nobody was talking to her. Mirajane and Makarov were secretly having sex in the guild's bathroom even though they were so obvious bacause of the loud moans from Mira. Lucy and Cana were wildly making out for almost an hour. Cana's hands were groping the Celestial mage's breast. Gajeel was penetrating Levy's ass using his large cock. Her other guild mates were doing the same thing except for Natsu and Happy who was searching for the culprit , Grey who was still no where to be seen and Wendy and Erza who have their own matters to attend to.

Juvia sighed and took another sip from her glass of wine.

" Lonely , Are we? Let me guess ,Grey problems" Panther Lily who flew right beside her.

Juvia simply ignored the black cat and rotated her chair on the opposite side.

" I guess you don't need any company ." He said as he slowly flew away.

Night time came and Juvia was still waiting on the exact chair . She waited for almost 8 hours and still Grey was still not coming home.

" I guess ichiya was right. Grey sama was really dating with Jenny" Juvia uttered as Tears begun falling down from her eyes. She went home crying and the rain started following her again . She sat on her bed and cried again and again until a soft knock came from her window.

It was Panther Lily. It turns out that he was following her the whole time. The broken hearted mage slowly opened the window to let panther Lily in.

" Why are …..you ..here?" Juvia sobbed as she wept her tears away.

" It looks like you need my help." He replied with a comforting tone.

" what for? Grey sama already have some one else" Juvia's voice was shaking.

" It's OK. Just Let it out." Panther lily transformed into his muscular form.

After hearing these words , Juvia cried loudly like a homeless baby . she kept crying and crying beside the cat's muscular breast.

After a few minutes , Juvia finally learned to stop.

" Thank you Lily" juvia wept her tears for the last time.

" no problem . I am always here for you " He replied.

They caught each other's eyes and started leaning closer until their lips met. They parted lips for just a few seconds and then continued kissing using their tongue this time. Panther Lily held the blue haired mage cheeks and covered her tongue with his.

They did not know how it turn out like this but none of them cares for now. Panther Lily's hands slowly went inside Juvia's skirt and rubbed his hands to her sexy thigh.

Panther Lily had always find Juvia as one of the hottest chick he wanted to sleep with but He never thought that he will have a chance.

He slowly pushed Juvia to the bed and sucked on her neck this time. Juvia was already enjoying the sensation so she grabbed Lily's muscular back and moaned softly.

Lily unbuttoned Juvia's top and licked her cleavage to reach her nipples. Juvia's nipples was almost exposed when Lily completely removed her bra . He sucked on her nipples alernatively while his hands remove Juvia's under wear.

"Wait" she stopped him for a while and flipped their position, putting juvia on top of the big muscular cat.

"Oh? What now? " He said with a grin on his face.

The blunette smiled seductively and slowly went down to his manly abs and started licking it.

"uhmm yeah" He moaned already from the great sensation.

"I am not done yet …kitty" juvia licked her way down and exposed Lily's huge manhood hiding beneath his boxers. She stared at him and started to suck and lick his manhood alternatively.

"ahh yeah that's it baby..yeah ." he moaned while watching juvia's blowjob.

"Uhmmmmm…" juvia picked up her pace and moved faster.

"ahh yeah ahh suck it up baby yeah !" the muscular cat had his own plan. He grabbed juvia's head and forced his cock into juvia's mouth. It was so large that it reached juvia's throat and was unable to breath. The water mage cannot do anything but suck on his large cock.

" uhmmmm!" juvia's hand was pushing her mouth away from his cock .She did her best but Lily was too strong. Her mind felt like she was going to break .

"Ahh yeah juvia. Yeah ! Ahhh ohh yeah! That's it! Yeah" His mind was so occupied with the satisfaction that he failed to notice that he was already breaking his partner's mouth.

" uhmmmmm! Li.. Uhmmmmm….mmm… " juvia swallowed his partner's cum and coughed hardly.

" Panther Lily! You almost broke my..! juvia's complain was cut off by the black cat's sudden action.

Panther Lily pinned her down to the bed and quickly forced his tongue inside her mouth.

"Uhmmmmm! Wait" juvia was trying to halt her partner but it looks like he can't hear her.

The muscular cat spread the blunette's legs and violently forced his large cock inside her womanhood and rapidly pulled and push through her.

"ahhh ahhh ohhh ahhh Lily ahh you are going to ahhh ohh ahh uhhh break me " Juvia moaned louder than before. She was feeling a little mix of pain and pleasure from his lover's sudden actions.

The bed was shaking so fast that it broke. The whole room was shaking from the force that all the frames hanging on the wall fell into the ground.

" ahhhh ahhhh uhhhh ahhhh Lily ahhh ohh uhh" Juvia moaned louder than before . Her neighbors were starting to hear her moans .

She cannot think clearly anymore. Her mind and body was breaking from the pleasure.

Lily moved faster and faster and faster.

" you will bear my child Juvia" he whispered to her ear before kissing her neck.

" ahhhh ! Ahhhh! Ahhh! Ah! Ah! Uh! Oh! " juvia moaned louder and louder as her partner keep up the pace.

Panther Lily did not stop until the sun rises.

 **I am back guys!**

 **Sorry for the long wait. I have been busy for the last few months .**

 **I hope you like this chapter.**

 **As you well know , I like to make weird pairings . ( I think that's obvious)**

 **If you have some request , just tell me. Just take note that I do not write yaoi pairings .**

 **Hiddenfeather signing off**


End file.
